


Город плачет

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: И Айрин вместе с ним.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Город плачет

Город плакал.

И Айрин вместе с ним.

Девушка стояла посреди пустой улицы и подставляла лицо холодным каплям дождя. Они скатывались по лицу, смешиваясь со слезами, и падали за воротник насквозь мокрого пальто.

В жизни бывают периоды, когда жить не хочется, бороться не хочется.  
Только стоять под дождём и плакать.

Устало открыв глаза, Джухён прищурилась. Всё такое мрачное и серое. Одинокое, холодное, тоскливое.  
Прямо как она...

Ужасно.

Девушка безразлично хмыкнула своим мыслям и медленно пошла. Она не знала куда — может домой, а может на встречу концу.

— Господи, девушка! — из раздумий Джухён вырывает звонкий вскрик. Она поворачивает голову на звук и видит быстро идущий к ней силуэт. Силуэт оказывается девушкой в ярком жёлтом дождевике. Её русые волосы были заплетённые в косички, она выглядела точно как ребёнок. В её руках был красный зонт. — Что же вы стоите под дождём?! — выкрикивает снова она и подходит ещё ближе, — Возьмите зонтик, вы же полностью мокрая!

Айрин пытается отказаться, но упорная девчонка пихает зонт ей в руки и ярко улыбается. Что-то в груди Джухён больно щемит и она опускает взгляд.

— Не стоит… Мне недалеко до дома, — тихо говорит Бэ. Ложь. Девушка в дождевике это каким-то образом тоже понимает и активно мотает головой.

— Чушь! Я никуда вас не пущу! — она хватает Джухён за руку и тянет куда-то. Сил сопротивляться нет, как и желания, вообщем-то. Поэтому Айрин покорно следует за незнакомкой с косичками, скрываясь от дождя под красным зонтом.

Они приходят в закрытый чайный домик и незнакомка начинает суетиться вокруг чайника, когда вдруг бьёт себя по лбу.

— Я же не представилась! Меня зовут Сыльги. А тебя как? — улыбнулась она и Айрин сжала ручку мокрого зонта.

— Джухён, — отвечает девушка и Сыльги весело кивает. Она заставляет Джухён снять мокрое пальто и укутаться в тёплый плед, потом ставит перед ней чашку малинового чая и шоколадное печенье.

— Угощайся! — говорит Сыльги и отпивает чая. Айрин обхватывает свою чашку холодными руками.

В домике уютная атмосфера и сладкий запах ванили с шоколадом. Дождь приятным звуком стучал по стеклу окон, создавая фон для их молчания.

— Что случилось? — наконец робко прерывает Сыльги тишину. Джухён обжигает губы чаем и думает над ответом.

— Я просто устала.

Во взгляде Сыльги море сочувствия, а внутри Айрин — океан стыда. Русоволосая девушка глубоко вдыхает и аккуратно прикасается к руке Джухён.

— Выход есть всегда, — тихо говорит она и сжимает холодную ладонь. Айрин закусывает губу. Она знает, что выход есть. Но где же он, чёрт возьми?

— Ты не одна…

— А если одна? — тоскливо прозвучал звонкий вопрос, эхом разнёсся по всей комнате.

— Теперь у тебя есть я, — мягко отвечает Сыльги.

Город плакал и жил своей жизнью: люди спешат домой, скрываясь под зонтами, машины поднимали сотни брызг, и только в чайном домике была особая атмосфера, тёплое молчание со вкусом малинового чая, что говорило больше миллиона слов.

Джухён почти уснула, когда Сыльги тихо начала говорить:  
— Хочешь расскажу сказку? — Бэ сонно кивнула и девушка с улыбкой начала рассказ. — Когда-то давно, в небольшом городке жила маленькая девочка. Она была дружелюбная и весёлая, у неё было много подруг… Вот только она никогда не понимала их. Она не понимала, почему все ждут своих принцев на белом коне? Ведь маленькой девочке не хотелось никакого принца… Но однажды, она поняла, что ей нужен вовсе не принц, а принцесса. Догадка так поразила девочку, что та решила поделится ей с мамой… — Сыльги улыбнулась грустной улыбкой. — Мама девочки разозлилась, попросила больше не говорить об этом и ждать своего принца. С того момента, девочка поняла, что её желание ждать принцессу было неправильным. Она закрылась и стала тихой. Когда девочке исполнилось 18 она решила уехать из дома и переехать в город. Там она никого не знала, снова стала весёлой и разговорчивой… Вот только она больше никому не говорила, что ждёт свою принцессу. Она лишь втайне надеялась, что когда-нибудь её найдет… — Сыльги улыбнулась, увидев, что Джухён все-таки уснула, мило склонив голову.

Когда Джухён проснулась, у неё жутко затекла шея. Она потерла её и сонно посмотрела по сторонам. Сыльги радостно подошла к ней.

— Доброе утро, Джухён! Что ты хочешь на завтрак — круассан или блины?  
Джухён внимательно посмотрела на девушку и сжала руками плед.

— Сыльги… Та девочка это ты? Ты ждёшь принцессу? — Улыбка медленно спала с лица девушки и она виновато опустила голову.

— Прости… Наверное, не стоило мне говорить… — тихо говорит Кан и на её глазах появляются слёзы. Джухён хватает девушку за руку и крепко сжимает её.

— Сыльги… — девушка мотает головой пытаясь не заплакать, — Сыльги, посмотри на меня!  
Кан подняла красные глаза и шмыгнула носом. Айрин улыбнулась. — Я буду круассан, — на лице девушки тоже расцвела улыбка и она быстро побежала на кухню.

Они весь день говорили о разных вещах: от любимого фильма до философии о жизни. Время от времени в заведение заходили посетители, что желали спрятаться от назойливого дождя, и тогда Айрин любовалась, как жизнерадостная Сыльги делала им чай.

Что-то в ней стало на свои места. Она больше не чувствовала себя на грани, больше не было серости в её жизни. Был только плед, чай и Сыльги.

Вечером, когда они снова были одни и разговаривали обо всём на свете, Джухён негромко сказала, улыбаясь:  
— Знаешь… В детстве папа часто называл меня принцессой… — Сыльги застыла и прикусила губу. Айрин повернула голову к девушке.

— Мне с тобой хорошо. Разве это плохо?

На глазах Кан снова появились слёзы, и она крепко обняла старшую, уткнувшись лицом в её грудь.

— Я не знаю буду ли я хорошей принцессой… — улыбается Джухён и Сыльги смееться сквозь слёзы, — но мы можем попытаться, правда?

Город плакал и жил своей жизнью, и только две девушки были счастливы, найдя в друг друге свое спасение.


End file.
